Swan Vampire
by skooshiegirl
Summary: Bella's changing, her powers. After she's changed, etc.
1. Chapter 1

My decision was made. I had to tell him now. Don't be scared Bella, don't be scared I said to calm myself.

Then he came into view. The love of my existence. My personal angel. The great god. Edward.

I walked up to him.

"Edward," I asked, "can I talk to you."

"Of course," Edward said, his face had an anxious look.

I had to get it over with. No pep talks, just do it!

"I want to be changed tonight." I told him.

His expression was unreadable. He was going to say no, I knew it, he was going to sa-

"Alright Bella, you married me, and I said if you married me I would change you."

"Thank you! Thank you Edward!" I said, and I embraced him.

"But Bella," he said, "you need to let me prepare… in two ways,"

I looked at him quizzically, but said, "Okay."

He chuckled and brushed my lips with his.

"It will be painful, let me warn you, very painful. Worse than death."

"Edward," I complained.

"I'm just want you to be prepared," he told me, "I wasn't, and the whole time I hated Carlisle for not just letting me die."

"Edward, please."

"Okay, then will you answer a few questions of mine?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"What do you think the most calming colors are?"

"Brown and purple."

"What do you think is the most relaxing scent?"

"Floral scent."

"Alright, I need to go," Edward said.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace and softly brushed my lips with his, leaving me breathless.

A/n: I hope you liked my intro, the second chapter will be posted when I get 5 reviews, I need to have a audience! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Edward took my hand and led me into our room.

The scent of lilies filled my nose.

I looked around, the room had been re-done. It was painted brown and butterscotch. The bed had a new bed set, all purples. It looked like it had a down comforter and billions of different shapes and sizes of pillows. Candles were lit up all around the room, a CD was playing which I quickly recognized as the CD Edward made for me for my eighteenth birthday.

I turned to Edward, "you did this?"

"Yeah," he said giving me a sheepish grin.

"It's so beautiful," I breathed, looking into his butterscotch.

He bent down and kissed me. His arms folded around me, while my hands twined into his hair. His lips crushed gently into mine, with so much passion and love.

He started kissing down my neck, to my collar bone where he stopped and looked up into my eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," he told me.

"I love you, t-too," I stuttered, trying to re-compose myself.

He pulled back slightly, "ready?"

"Yes," I told him.

"Who else do you want to be with you?" he asked me.

"Actually," I said, "I want to have everyone to be with me, of your family."

With that the rest of his family was standing there with me.

First, Esme hugged me, then Carlisle, after that Emmett carefully and whispered, "When you are one of us then I can hug you with all the force I have."

"I will, too," I threatened and then laughed.

Next was Jasper, "if it's too hard for you to stay you can leave, I won't be mad."

"As long as you want me in the same room as you I'll be here," he told me.

Now it was Alice's turn.

"I'm so proud of you, little sis," she said, "you'll really love your power," she touched her temple before pulling me into a tight little hug.

Rosalie shyly walked toward me, "good luck."

I smiled, "thank you."

"Alright, Bella," Edward said, "ready?"

I took his hand, "yeah."

He led to the bed and I sat down, getting comfortable in the pillows.

"I love you," he told me, "I will be here with you the whole time, I will give you whatever you want, except for killing you, I could, and would, never do anything of that sort."

"I love you, too," I told him.

"Alright," he said.

He kissed my lips before brushing his cold lips on my neck, suddenly I felt something sharp slice into my neck.

Edward's teeth.

My vision became foggy and I was aware that his lips were kissing my hand.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. My hand was on fire! All of it was burning like smelting iron was being squeezed through my veins.

I let out a scream curled into a ball.

"Carlisle," I heard Edward say.

I barely felt the needle touch my arm because I was too aware of the burning sensation in my hand.

My head was throbbing. The world started spinning around me. I was hot, unnaturally hot, too hot.

Then the world I knew went black.

A/n: Sorry for the cliffy. I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. Also, I wanted you to give me some idea's for Bella's power(s).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.


	3. So sorry!

Sorry guys

**I'm so sorry!**

**Have you ever tried writing fanfiction, while you had a writers' block and hosting a new addition to your family, not to mention, making sure your four year old daughter doesn't go into depression because she doesn't get enough attention?**

**Didn't think so.**

**I have the same problem for my other story **_Bella Sleeps_, **so I will use the same resolutions, you shall choose:**

**I delete this story.**

**You can write a chapter and PM it to me, I will post it, and, don't worry, I will give you all the credit.**

**I keep this story up and when an idea comes to me-if it comes to me-I will write it and post it.**

**Please Review.**

**-Rebecca**

**P.S. I don't want to sound ungrateful about my little bundle of bliss, just it gets stressful…actually, Rosa Mea (the infant) is so cooperative…I can't say the same for Fifi (my four year old daughter) and she's not even a baby!**


End file.
